Siphoner
Siphoners, or Siphons, are a subsection of witches born without the ability to generate magic, but a rare power allowing them to siphon off from other magical sources. They are considered abominations by many witch communities despite being born with their abilities and may face harsh treatments towards their covens when discovered. They appear to be rare and few in numbers although they are rather controversial due to the discovery in which they have the potential to become vampire-witch hybrids. Creation Not much is known about siphoners or the cause of their existence. In Season Seven, we see the birth of siphoners for the first time, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman History 19th Century In the mid 1800's a group of siphoners were exiled from the Gemini Coven. These six individuals, calling themselves Heretics, were befriended by Lillian Salvatore in the late 1800s and she turned them into vampires. As vampires, they discovered that they could siphon the magic holding them alive, becoming vampire-witch hybrids. Whilst on the way to destroy the Gemini Coven, they were imprisoned in a prison world by them. 20th Century In the late 20th century, the Gemini was plagued by another siphoner: Malachai Parker, the son of Coven leader Joshua Parker and, as a twin himself, a possible future leader of the coven. To prevent Kai from becoming leader, Joshua and his wife had several other children, including twins Olivia and Lucas Parker. Determined to become leader and gain permanent magic, Kai killed several of his siblings in his attempt to kill Olivia and Lucas but he was imprisoned in a prison world by the Gemini. 21st Century In 2013, Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin conceived two siphon twins who were later magically transferred into Caroline Forbes' womb by the Gemini Coven to save the twins' lives after Jo's twin, Malachai Parker, stabbed her multiple times in her abdomen. In 2014, The Heretics Beau, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise and Valerie Tulle helped Caroline Forbes give birth to the siphon twins who were named Lizzie and Josie Saltzman by their father, Alaric Saltzman. Powers and Abilities * Siphoning: Their main natural ability, siphoners have the rare ability to absorb magic in all forms, from another source. By extension, they are able to detect the magic within other beings as well as unravel the most sophisticated of spells. * Spell Casting: '''Siphoners, after having absorbed magic, have the ability to cast spells like any witch. Changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. * '''Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. Weaknesses * Distraction: Denying a witch from concentrating or giving full attention to their spells, may render them ineffective. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause a witch to lose consciousness and prevent them from using magic for an undetermined amount of time. The Lobelia flower prevents concentration and the practice of magic and can be used to weaken a witch as one would weaken a vampire with vervain * Magic: '''Siphoners are just as susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It is currently unknown if Siphoners can siphon magic from one another or from Dark Objects, but this is very likely. * '''Physical Contact: Siphoners need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. This can be overcome through the use of magic containing amulets that can be worn with them to be siphoned in defense. Known Siphoners Trivia * Although unconfirmed, the existence of siphoners seems to be limited to witches born from the Gemini Coven. * Siphoners are the only type of witches who have the potential to be turned into Vampire-Witch hybrids as they keep their ability to practice magic after being turned into vampires as a result of their Siphoning ability. ** As hybrids, they can draw upon their vampirism as an endless source of power. * Siphoners are capable of healing vampires from werewolf bites by siphoning the magic of the werewolf venom from their bodies. **This could serve as an advantage to any of Niklaus Mikaelson's enemies, considering that Klaus is no longer the only option for a cure for a werewolf bite. * Siphoners are able to become full-fledged witches by competing and winning in the merging ritual. If successfully performed, said siphoner will gain the power of a typical witch whilst retaining their ability to siphon. *Siphoners are somehow born with rare genetic mutation that can pass through generations and this mutation gave them their ability to absorb magic from a witch or from any magical item or object. *Siphons can't generate magic and if they absorbed magic from any source the unused magic will give out naturally especially while sleeping. See Also fr:Siphoner it:Siphoner Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Siphoners